


Shades of Blue

by starblack77



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:28:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27040480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starblack77/pseuds/starblack77
Summary: Jiraiya va a un club nudista a cambio de inspiración
Relationships: Jiraiya/Uzumaki Naruto
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

No sabía con exactitud porqué había llegado a ese lugar, tal vez una recomendación de algún colega pero no podría decirlo con exactitud. Lo que estaba seguro es que su mente se sentía vacía, sin rumbo, sin inspiración, sin absolutamente nada. 

Luego de haber escrito la exitosa obra "Icha Icha Paradise", ya no tenía mas ideas. Aunque lo peor de todo fue como la editorial le exigía que comenzara a mandarles adelantos de su segundo libro, lo que no ayudaba a su bloqueo de creatividad. 

Suspiró, nadie le advirtió sobre el estrés de cumplir con las responsabilidades al momento de escribir. Él simplemente había tomado el bolígrafo en su mano y dejó su mente fluir en cada párrafo, oración y palabra. Tanto había fluido que se quedó sin nada, todo fue dejado en ese libro que actualmente tenía la portada naranja. 

Así que era esa la razón por la que estaba en club nudista, sentado en una pequeña mesa mientras veía a la sensual muchacha de cabello oscuro contonearse sobre el caño de metal. Sus largas piernas bronceadas estaban montadas en altos tacones rojos que provocaba que la audiencia lanzara más dinero a sus pies. Por momentos se estuvo interesado pero actualmente se sentía aburrido, así que decidió levantarse y recorrer el oscuro lugar. 

Al parecer estaba dividido en secciones, una heterosexual y otra homosexual. Como no tenía nada mejor que hacer, se paseó hacia la sala homosexual. No era diferente de donde había estado hace unos minutos, la misma oscuridad, hombres borrachos tirando dinero solo que a esta vez a jovencitos. En especial a uno, donde su mesa estaba llena de ebrios arrojando halagos y dinero hacia él. Probó en acercarse. 

Viendo más de cerca pudo notar que su piel era bronceada y brillosa, tal vez por la exigencia de su cuerpo al bailar en el caño o simplemente se había puesto algo especial en ella pero lograba que se viera interesante a la vista. Su cabello rubio era desprolijo y algunos mechones se pegaban a la frente. Su cuerpo era delgado pero musculoso, sobretodo en la parte de los muslos donde lucía un apretado slip de cuero. Sin embargo, lo que más resaltó en él fue en el momento donde sus brillantes ojos azules lo miraron por un momento. 

Jiraiya pudo sentir como el aire se atascaba en sus pulmones. Sintió sus pantalones apretarse ante la vista de ese celeste que resaltaba en la oscuridad. Ojos que lo intimidaron y excitaron. Ahora entendía porque había tanta gente admirandolo, era simplemente hermoso. La momentánea excitación de pronto dio lugar a una cabeza llena de ideas, ideas sobre él haciendo cosas al niño rubio. Tuvo ganas de escribir. Sin embargo, más ganas tuvo de seguir observandolo mover musculosas piernas sobre el caño, piernas con las que tenía el deseo de marcar, saborear. 

Preso del espectáculo frente a sus ojos, el joven se acercó a una de las mesas y se sentó sobre un hombre, para comenzar a danzar sus caderas sobre él. Una sonrisa depredadora apareció en el rostro del bailarín y pudo ser captada por Jiraiya, quien ya podía sentir el líquido preseminal en su ropa interior. El rubio se levantó de su cliente y caminando directamente hacia él, se paró sobre su mesa. Definitivamente no sabía como respirar. 

Desde tan cerca podía admirar cada parte de su cuerpo en movimiento, desde los suaves abdominales donde se posaba un interesante remolino en tinta hasta los rosados pezones que tuvo la intención de lamer. Era una experiencia extracorporea. El rubio en algún momento lanzó la misma sonrisa salvaje de hace un rato hacia él y se sintió morir. Pudo sentir que aun seguía vivo cuando el delicado pie del joven fue a acariciar su rostro con sensualidad para luego usar sus dedos para empujar su frente. Era el mismísimo cielo. 

Sus amables toques se detuvieron y por un momento sintió la necesidad de tomar su pierna para recorrerla con su lengua, pero no lo hizo, simplemente lo dejó ir para dar lugar a otro de sus compañeros a dar el siguiente show. Aunque ya nadie lograría interesarlo más que ese pequeño rubio. Nunca más.

\--

Habían pasado cuatro noches seguidas yendo a ese club sólo para ver al niño contonearse en frente de él. Aunque eso no era lo curioso, lo curioso era que después al volver a su casa podía experimentar unas increíbles ganas de escribir. También así fue como sin darse cuenta terminó al menos dos capítulos de su nuevo libro "Icha Icha Violence", sabía que aun faltaba como para enviar como adelanto a la editoral, pero eso sirvió por ahora. 

Fue en su quinta noche donde estaba fumando afuera del lugar, al lado de un callejón cuando escuchó los sollozos de alguien. Pisó su cigarrillo con un zapato lustrado y caminó hacia la fuente del sonido. Un chico jorobado sollozando y con los brazos abrazados a sus rodillas, no podía ver su cara debido a que la capucha tapaba su mayoría pero pudo notar el leve flequillo rubio sobre sus ojos. 

"Oye, niño ¿te encuentras bien?" Ante la pregunta, su cabeza se alzó y Jiraiya descubrió que era el mismo azul que lo atormentaba en sus pensamientos, aunque esta vez sus ojos ya no estaban divertidos seduciéndolo, sino que en cambio estaban inyectados en sangre y soledad. Un rostro tan transparente que podía palpar su dolor. Le molestó más de lo que quería admitir. 

En su expresión se mostró además un destello de reconocimiento, cinco noches seguidas habían sido suficientes para identificarlo "¿U-usted es el del club, no?" Soltó una risa sin humor sacudiendo su cabeza hacia abajo "Lo siento y-yo ya me iba" Utilizó su mano como apoyo para levantarse del sucio suelo y estabilizarse en sus pies, que estaban abrigados con viejas y rotas zapatillas. Su atuendo, que ahora estaba mugriento por haber estado en el suelo, no era mejor. El joven que hace un rato bailaba sobre escenario dándolo todo parecía muy diferente ahora, donde antes era una especie de deidad que Jiraiya solo podía incarse a recibirle culto, actualmente solo era un pequeño niño asustado con la ropa sucia. El escritor se preguntó si incluso cumplía con la mayoría de edad. 

"¿Qué haces aquí? Esta fresca la noche ¿no tienes una casa?" Al referirse a un hogar vio como sus facciones iban de sorprendidas para terminar con una sonrisa triste. No había casa entonces. 

"Yo... Realmente no tengo donde quedarme hoy y me acaban de despedir también..."Respondió el chico con la voz baja "Muy rastrero para este lugar parece" Se rió sin humor rascandose la nuca con la palma de la mano, la mirada fija en los perfectos mocasines de Jiraiya, debía ser alguien con mucho dinero pensó. Con las entrañas apretadas por la falta de alimento decidió preguntar "¿Te gustó mi show?" 

Jiraiya salió de su ensoñacion para fruncir el ceño, no entendió la pregunta "Sí, creo que sí" Aunque decir 'creo' era una falacia, se había fascinado con cada movimiento de su cuerpo. En el rostro del joven se mostró la sorpresa al escuchar la respuesta y sus labios delinearon una leve sonrisa. Jiraiya tragó con fuerza. 

"En ese caso..." Un dedo bronceado recorrió cuidadosamente la solapa del traje, su cuerpo acercándose lentamente "Podría hacer muchas cosas más que bailarle" El aliento caliente golpeaba en su oído "De veras" suspiró con un dedo enganchado a la cintura del pantalón

Estaba mareado de la excitación, su respiración se hizo un poco mas fuerte y el rubio lo notó. "Sólo son veinte dolares y le daré lo que usted quiera, de la forma que quiera"

Por un momento casi dijo que si, pero el sentido común lo atacó de repente y utilizando sus grandes manos, las apoyó en las pequeñas caderas para empujarlo suavemente lejos de él. Su respiración era laboriosa, sin embargo pensó en que era la mejor opción "Lo siento, no puedo, no..." 

La sensualidad de antes se habia extinto y nuevamente apareció el niño triste de hace segundos, acurrucandose con sus brazos para mantener el calor de su cuerpo que la noche iba quitando rápidamente. El hombre mayor tuvo una leve idea de la situación.

"No puedo pagarte para que tengas relaciones conmigo, no te usaría así. Pero puedo ofrecerte un espacio en mi hogar, no quiero que pases la noche aquí, es peligroso" La mirada del rubio se agudizó 

"¿A cambio de qué?" 

"De nada, no quiero nada tuyo más que tu presencia. Prometo no aprovecharme de ti" El jovencito dudaba "Juro que no te tocare un pelo si te quedas" 

"¿Cuál es tu nombre?"

"Jiraiya"

"Está bien, Jiraiya me quedaré. Puedes llamarme Naruto".


	2. Capítulo 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Perspectiva de Naruto

Esa mañana al despertarse su cuerpo se sentía entumecido del dolor. Los músculos que no sabía que tenía estaban endurecidos por haber sido forzados a dormir en el suelo, sumado al esfuerzo físico de la otra noche. Amaba bailar pero a veces se exigía demasiado. 

"Colchón de mierda" Pateando sus sábanas ásperas de sus piernas y con esfuerzo pararse sobre sus pies. El lugar era una porquería, pero había sido lo único que su trabajo podía pagar. Era una especie de monoambiente donde el suelo de madera estaba manchado de algunas sustancias de dueños anteriores que no había logrado quitar, la cocina fue separada de lo demás por una pequeña encimera gris y el baño sólo tenía lo indispensable. También poseía una ventana que daba a al castroso barrio por el que vivía, por suerte llevaba una persiana así en las noches, al bajarlas, no sentiría miedo que le rozara una bala mientras dormía. 

Los muebles que lo adornaban eran escasos casi nulos, un televisor de 26 pulgadas en el suelo al lado del futón, un horno viejo y una heladera algo gastada que todavía funcionaba. Esas cosas tampoco eran suyas, simplemente algunos amigos se lo habían dejado. Suspiró, hay cosas peores. 

Estaba preparándose una taza de té, cuando el sonido de unos golpeteos intensos en la puerta lo despabilaron del sueño. Al abrirla se encontró con el viejo Onoki, el anciano que le cobraba la renta. Se sintió sudar. 

"Buenas tardes, Onoki" Tardes ya que eran las cuatro pasadas aunque como su trabajo era de noche, tampoco le interesaba mucho. Dejó pasar al pequeño hombrecito canoso con bigotes muy largos al monoambiente. 

"Hace tres meses que no pagas la renta, necesito el dinero ahora, es inaceptable que hayas tardado tanto tiempo" Una mueca se hizo presente en Naruto. Sabía que estaba atrasado pero no siempre ganaba tanto y algunas veces priorizaba su cena antes que el pago de algunas cosas. De hecho la luz se la habían cortado hace demasiado tiempo, así que simplemente estaba enganchado del vecino del 205. 

"Lo sé, pero por favor deme un poco más de tiempo, prometo pagarlo apenas junte todo".

"Lo siento, Uzumaki. No tengo favoritismo con nadie en este edificio, sin embargo te doy el último plazo hasta mañana y en caso de que no lo tengas, te quedas en la calle" Con esa última advertencia se fue sin decir más nada. 

Naruto se quedó en silencio y no se movió cuando el fuerte portazo resonó en la habitación. En la calle, no podía volver a dormir allí. Al fin había encontrado algo horrible pero que consideraba su hogar. No tenía calefacción y en verano se sofocaba al punto de no poder respirar, pero era suyo. No se la podían quitar. 

Más tarde esa noche estaba en el escenario con un arnes pegado a su torso y deslizándose con suavidad sobre el macizo caño. Billetes volaban a sus pies, el público lo adoraba a él, únicamente a él. En un movimiento de cabeza pudo ver la familiar cabellera blanca que apareció cinco noches seguidas. En su mirada veía lo embelasado que estaba con él, aun en la oscuridad lo notaba. Le dedicó una media sonrisa y un guiño.

Al terminar su turno, una de las meseras recogió su dinero delicadamente y se lo llevó. 

"Muchas gracias, Sakura" Tomando cuidadosamente en sus manos los billetes para comenzar a contarlos con el dedo índice. Sakura vio la decepción en los ojos de su amigo "¿Sucedió algo? Es bastante, al menos más que lo que junta Ino" 

Ino era una de las favoritas del la audiencia al igual que Naruto, tal vez eran sus cabelleras lo llamativo, no lo sabían. Sólo que el dueño estaba satisfecho con su trabajo y eso era decir mucho. 

"Lo sé, es que..." masticó su labio entre sus dientes "El viejo me dio un ultimátum con la renta y no alcanza ¿sabes?" la tristeza se delineó en sus facciones. Sakura sintió un nudo formarse en su garganta y tragó para bajarlo. No debía hacerlo pero en estos casos.

"Naruto, tengo una idea" 

La idea de Sakura fue darle la llave del cajero y decirle el horario en que era más factible que nadie estuviera ya. Con una última advertencia de que tuviera cuidado se retiró. Y aquí estaba Naruto al final de la noche, con el club vacío abriendo el cajero. No quería hacerlo pero estaba desesperado. Llenó sus bolsillos del gastado chándal con todo el dinero que podía tomar, en silencio suplicando que nadie apareciera. Un sonido a sus espaldas lo hizo congelarse. No. 

"Naruto, jamás espere esto de ti" 

El rubio dejó caer todo lo que había entre sus manos y se dió la vuelta en shock para encontrarse con Orochimaru, su superior. Se sentía temblar en cada paso que las botas del hombre se acercaban a él. Quería correr, noquearlo o escapar pero su cuerpo no respondía. Los blanquecinos y delgados dedos de una mano tomaron las mejillas del rubio.

"Siempre supe que en algún momento esta cara de muñeca me iba a traer problemas" Sus dígitos se clavaron con fuerza en su cara, casi al punto del dolor "Inmundo callejero, te di trabajo y así me pagas" Empujó el delgado cuerpo hacia al suelo, donde cada moneda y billete se desparramó a sus pies. 

"Estás despedido sucio perro rastrero, no vuelvas aparecer" En silencio se retiró del lugar.

En el callejón, sentado al lado del basurero buscó entre sus bolsillos y sólo pudo encontrar un mísero billete de un dólar un poco roto que entre sus dedos se terminó de partir. Quebró en llanto, había perdido todo y otra vez estaba entre las calles. Se cerró su campera y se subió la capucha, hoy hacía demasiado frío y tampoco había ingerido mucho más que un simple té. Ha de saber Dios cuánto tiempo estuvo acurrucado en si mismo, llorando, con su costado apoyado en el basurero cuando una voz masculina lo llamó. 

Limpió un poco sus lágrimas y su cabeza se alzó para buscar la fuente del sonido. Era el hombre de antes, el del cabello blanco. "¿U-usted es el del club, no?" La situación le resultaba hilarante, un cliente de su ahora ex-trabajo. Intentó levantarse cuidadosamente debido al dolor y el hambre mezclado en sus entrañas. "Lo siento y-yo ya me iba"

"¿Qué haces aquí? Está fresca la noche ¿no tienes una casa?" Apreció una molesta opresión en el pecho ¿cómo explicarle que acaba de perderla? 

"Yo... Realmente no tengo donde quedarme hoy, me acaban de despedir también. Muy rastrero para este lugar parece" Qué patético, explicarle sus dramas a un desconocido. Además ¿qué hacía charlando con un pulgoso como él? Su traje parecía hecho a medida, se preguntó si era alguna clase de empresario. Una leve idea cruzó por su mente, ya entendía porque estaba aquí "¿Te gusto mi show?" 

El hombre parecía aturdido por la pregunta pero asintió distraídamente con la mirada fija en él. Por un momento pensó que lo estaba juzgando pero al ver la oscuridad en sus ojos, sonrió satisfecho. Tal vez sí podria conseguir algo de dinero hoy. Avanzando lentamente como un gato se posicionó cerca de él, viendo como ante el tacto de su dedo su cuerpo se sobresaltó y luego tensó.

"En ese caso..." El nerviosismo y la intensidad en sus pupilas aumentaba con cada roce de su dedo por la camisa "Podría hacer muchas cosas más que bailarle" La piel visible de su cuello se puso de gallina al contacto suave de su caliente aliento "De veras" Susurró lentamente con un dedo jugando con la cintura del pantalón. La erección era demasiado visible al delgado material y decidió jugar un poco más acariciando con su índice la excitación "Sólo son veinte dólares y le daré lo que usted quiera, de la forma que quiera"

Vió como en su boca estaba a punto de salir las palabras mágicas que le permitirían dormir en un motel, al menos hoy. Así que continuó con sus amables tratos. Ya casi lo tenía pero el hombre lo empujo con suavidad "Lo siento, no puedo, no..." 

La rabia se arremoniló en su pecho, después de todo si dormiría en la calle. Orochimaru tenía razón, era sólo un callejero inmundo que no era capaz de mantener ni un trabajo de mierda. Estuvo a punto de marcharse cuando el viejo volvió a hablar otra vez pero ahora ofreciendo ¿su lugar? ¿Qué clase de idiota haría eso? 

"¿A cambio de qué?" 

  
"De nada, no quiero nada tuyo más que tu presencia. Prometo no aprovecharme de ti. Juro que no te tocare un pelo si te quedas" Evaluando su aspecto no parecía un mal tipo pero las apariencias engañan. De todas maneras si no aceptaba su propuesta dormiría en un parque y una cama caliente era mucho mejor que un sucio banco.

"¿Cuál es tu nombre?"

"Jiraiya"

"Está bien, Jiraiya me quedaré. Puedes llamarme Naruto"


End file.
